1. Field.
One or more embodiments relate to a contactless IC card reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of integrated circuit (IC) cards have been proposed. One type of IC card includes a plastic card to which a thin semiconductor device is attached. The card may have a size and thickness similar to a credit card. Typically, an IC card provides a higher level of security than a magnetic striped card and does not readily lose stored data.
IC cards may be classified as contact IC cards or contactless IC cards. Contactless IC cards may be classified as Contactless IC Cards (CICC) or Remote Coupling Communication Cards (RCCC). For CICC IC cards, a communication range is from 0 to 2 mm at a carrier frequency of 4.9157 MHz. For RCCC cards, a communication range is from 0 to 10 cm at a carrier frequency of 13.56 MHz.